dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jota II
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SRD talk:System Reference Document page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TK-Squared (Talk) 04:41, 14 August 2009 IRC Channel Mind coming? --Ghostwheel 05:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) My Class I appreciate you moving my class. There was no way I was gonna finish that in 7 days. Scout - BSA Hey Jota, I am a long time user of the forum, though I just got an account, and I was ready hoping to use Scout - BSA in a campaign (I am an eagle scout myself), but I noticed the class has a few features missing (Firem'n chit-which I think should be Firem'n chip-, Tenderfoot, Second Class, etc). You obviously had an idea for them, so I didn't want to change anything. However, if you don't want to, I could try to fix it up. Just was hoping to get your original idea if I could. Alright, I found it on this website. It has firem'n chip, but it doesn't have the classes. Do they do anything? And if not, why list them? Sorry if I seem to be out of my bounds. Just excited about using the class --Roark13 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :The general idea was like so: Each class grants a stacking +2 to Charisma-based checks with other Scouts, as well as advancing the access of one of your merit badges (using the sphere advancement mechanism or choosing a different feat where multiple were available, as with Archery). Throw on d8 (maybe d6) hit dice and that should be playable for most purposes. If you want to just copy and paste the code into your own sandbox and make whatever modifications you want thats fine with me as well, though I'd ask you leave the one in my sandbox to me. Two other things: one, chit is correct as far as I know, and two, congratulations on the Eagle Scout. It's not something just anyone can do. -- Jota 03:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I am sorry for the mistake about the chit. I realize now that it is probably different where ever you come from. I have a Totin' Chip, but I have heard fireman, and so I assumed it was also called "chip". Thanks for the help. I will do my best to copy it in my sandbox. I haven't used a sandbox before. The two extra edits were to put my signature on, then to put it in line with the rest of the text --Roark13 15:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::No big deal on the mix up. We had Firem'n Chit and a Whittling Chip, so regional variation probably makes a difference. I'll go ahead and set up the sandbox for you. And here it is. -- Jota 16:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::So I added Tenderfoot, Second, and First class. I am not sure about the balence though. So how does it look?--Roark13 22:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fighter bonus feats are a reasonable option, though given the rest of it is using Tome mechanics (though admittedly you may not be) you might want to make them Combat feats rather than fighter bonus feats. -- Jota 22:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I may change it later, but like you said, I am not in Tome right now. I am finishing the character to play it tomorrow in a friends campaign (D&D Super Bowl Party - WOHO -though very nerdy)--Roark13 18:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::One more question (kinda). What is the hit die and how many skill points? --Roark13 18:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'd be inclined to say d6 with 8 skill point or d8 with 6 skill points, though any combination thereof that works for you is fine. -- Jota 20:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) 4e scout I have been wanting to make a 4e martial controller, and I was originally thinking scout, but after seeing your boy scout, I think it would make a much better controller than a scout. I would love to have our permission to use some of your ideas, such as rope weapons, for making it. I remeber on your "Jota" page on Dandwiki, you mentioned rights to your products, and I completely agree, so I thought it would be good to ask first. :By all means, go right ahead. If you reference the original (which is, sadly, still incomplete) great; if you feel its different enough that you don't need to (especially given the 4e conversion) I would understand that as well. Maybe one day I'll even learn 4e and review it (but don't hold your breath). -- Jota 05:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Jota, I am sorry I forgot my signature. I actually remember thinking "I forgot my sig" by didn't even change it. --Roark13 12:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The shorte It appears we had a bit of a word shorte, on the old wiki. While I have changed since then, I still may be trying to put the wool over the eyes of some of the users (unintentionally) - be my guest and call me any type of baffon or fuck that you can think of were you see fit. I may be mad, but I want at least a little truth to to spill out. Also check out my improved Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class) (called the Nahlasit on old wiki), and Sith/ Jedi (3.5e Class) - don't let my linguistic appeal slip through users fingers. Thanks --Franken Kesey 22:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) TK's Campaign What is your character for TK's Campaign. As you are in the Third Party you are part of my group and I think I should advise you that so far we have: A Meat Shield(TGCid), a Threat (Me) and a Tenken (UndeadKnave) these may change however. Just thought you should know --Stryker-Fyre 08:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox How do you move an item to your personal sandbox (moving one of my articels to my sandbox)? "The difference between bravery and stupidity is if the plan works" - Newrok Shadowblade, Saint of Creation in Shadowgate 20:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :The tool bar at the top has options like Edit this Page, History, Move, Following, and Share this Article. You select "Move" when you are on the page you want to move to a sandbox, and then the name you want is your username followed by a backslash ("/") and then the title of your sandbox (so User:Dukelzan/Sandbox, for example). -- Jota 01:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Heya Anything look familiar? ;-) --Ghostwheel 14:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC)